


Sunshine on a Cloudy Day

by jake99peralta



Category: The Middle (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Gen, Love, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jake99peralta/pseuds/jake99peralta
Summary: What happens when Axl shows up at Sue's apartment unannounced?





	Sunshine on a Cloudy Day

**Author's Note:**

> You know what happens when you’re trying to read some fanfic and there really isn’t any, you resort to writing it. Hopefully this doesn’t suck lol. But even if it does I know you’ll be desperate enough to read it at some point lol. Also this had no proof reader, so sorry about any mistakes :) 
> 
> For readers of my other stories, I’ll be back as soon as I get some inspiration. I haven’t dropped them completely!!
> 
> I own nothing related to the Middle exactly an old Colts sweatshirt.

“So what do you say, Suzy Q?” He asked, squinting up at her as if squinting would protect him from a ‘no’. It felt like he’d been down on his knee for eternity and knowing Sue he probably had. “Will you be my wife?”

They were at her parents for another New Years Eve party, only this time they came together. They spent most of the night cozied up in each others arms while taking part in the small talk and gathering with their families they both loved. They were only occasionally separated by her father who he noticed had been eying them most of the night. It wasn’t in the angry way it had started off at when they first started dating but the ‘I’ll kill you if I see your hands linger’ look was definitely there. He just couldn’t manage to keep his hands completely off of her. 

The room was filled with their favorite people. Their closest friends from high school, college and now med school, his family, her family and hopefully their family. He knew it was important to her and it was just as important to him that this moment be shared with everyone in the room. He had even told his father ahead of time who had promised to get the whole thing on video and his sister who was ready to take pictures. Everyone else was kept in the dark. He knew his mother and Frankie would unintentionally ruin the surprise if they knew what was going to happen. 

While waiting for an answer he thought back to that moment a few weeks ago when he fully realized he was ready to propose. 

A Couple Months Ago

Sue sat on the couch with her Lodging Operations textbook in her lap and a pink highlighter in her hand. For the first week of her senior year she certainly never expected to be this swamped with classes already. Although in typical Sue-style she was able to convince herself of the positives: only one more semester, she had an internship waiting for her in Chicago if she wanted and the studying these days was never really that hard because the field came easy to her. 

The rain was falling heavily outside for a cold autumn day in Indiana. Although she never minded walking to class through the brisk pre-winter air, she was also content to be inside keeping warm even if that meant studying. 

They had been together for over a year and were still going strong. They were enjoying college life while they still could. Some days that meant barely seeing or talking to each other and strapping down to study, others it meant enjoying midnight Taco John’s and cuddling before passing out. 

Today it was sexting. Sue claimed she didn’t know she was ‘starting anything’ with a tank top and shorts good morning selfie, Sean claimed she knew exactly what she was doing. They messaged back and forth, each one dirtier and dirtier until eventually all texts stopped. She couldn’t help thinking maybe she crossed the line at some point when she sent a second picture. He couldn’t tell her that one more text would have left him in an awkward position during his afternoon lab. Luckily Lexi was gone for the weekend visiting her parents at their place in Miami so Sean could stay the whole weekend without any need for discretion. They had been each others first and sexually active ever since. Both of them were surprised with how active their sex drive was. 

He usually came over after classes and they spent their time studying, cooking supper together and more times than not ended up tangled up in each other in between her mint and white sheets. When it didn’t end in canoodling they cuddled until they drifted off in each other’s arms.

When there were no new message from him she sighed and went back to her text book. Before she could get too invested in the next chapter, the door twisted open and she was quickly interrupted. “Hey Sunshine.” Sean grinned as he stopped to take off his sneakers and jacket in order to walk fully into the clean and girly apartment he grew to love. 

Sue quickly closed her book and flopped it onto the coffee table in front of her, only for him to pile his three heavier books on top and create a leaning tower. The way she looked up at him with intent, kindness and love made his heart thump. It also made him need her more than ever. “How was your day?” She asked, before he even tried to answer he got impatient and jumped her. She was lightly sandwiched between his arms and the back of the couch. 

What started off as a harmless hello kiss turned into a full on hot and heavy makeout session. He started off attacking her lips while her head fell back in pleasure and he eventually moved down to her neck. She found herself scooting over toward the cushions so they’d have more room and he braced himself over her. Her hands immediately found his forearms, feeling the way his biceps bulged out as he moved. She loved how solid he was. Maybe it was working out, maybe it was all the running he did during rounds or maybe it the casseroles Mrs. Donahue was always bringing them. She’d never fully know. 

Her petite hands moved down and up under his shirt which made him groan. They were small and cold but were exactly what he loved. “Off.” She whispered, and so he stopped to pull his scrub top over his head and she gasped while she hooked her arms around him, her nails unintentionally scratching a light line down his shoulder blades.

He wasn’t one to ruffle feathers, unless they were hers so what she wanted, she got. No sooner could he begin to pull hers up than Axl decided to bust through the door. “Sue, let’s go! I’m hungry and Lexi’s gone so you’re up! A man’s gotta eat. Just don’t get used to it.” He stopped as the door slammed into the counter on the other side of it and he saw the brief humping going on directly in front of him. 

“What the hell!” He screamed, gesturing toward his best friend on the couch. Before anyone could move or even react, he yelled louder “GET OFF MY SISTER!”

Sue stopped immediately and pulled her hands off him while he jumped up off the couch. He looked down toward the floor to search for his shirt but instead noticed his awkwardly protruding boner poking through his pants and quickly sat back down. He pulled one of Sue’s inspirational throw pillows across it to try and cover it up as fast as possible. 

“Get. Out!” Sue screeched, pointing toward the door. Axl was completely silent at that point, something neither of them had ever witnessed. The silence was eerie and they would have been in a better place if he would have just yelled at them. 

She tried to push him out the door while Sean willed his excitement to go down. He was so horny all day with their texts that not even Axl was killing it. He thought of everything he possibly could to get it to go down. Margaret Thatcher, Sue’s Aunt Edie, nothing. “Come on…” he whispered to himself nervously, hoping it’d go down before Axl and Sue’s screaming match came his way. Suddenly his old buddy Darrin popped into his head and then the image of Darrin planting a big kiss on Sue and it went down immediately. There it was, his boner killer. 

“No Sue! No changing my mind. Leave!!” Axl demanded, marching over the Sean who was fully dressed at this point and about to run toward the door until Sue grabbed him. She stood in front of him and tried to block Axl from darting right toward him. Her small frame covered only a fraction of Sean’s, even if Axl was scrawny in comparison.

“Axl stop! We weren’t doing anything, you’ve caught us making out before and so on and so fourth and what have you! Relax!” She shrieked while speaking faster and faster just trying to prove her point. Sean realized he had no words to help the situation and no words were anywhere to be found. 

“Uh, yeah, you weren’t DOING ANYTHING because I got here just in time. Before my ex-best friend defiled my little sister.” He shouted and started waving his pointer finger toward the couple. They both shook their heads, even though they had full intentions on doing the deed he didn’t need to know that. They had never actually broached the topic of sex. Thank God.

Somewhere Sean summoned the courage to speak. “Ax man. You know I love Sue. I’m in love with her. She’s...she’s..” he turned toward Sue and the rest was said to her even though he was still directing it toward Axl. “The first thing I think about in the morning and the last I think about at night. I’m going to marry her one day and vow to love her in front of all of our closest family and friends. When I picture my future children, she’s their mother. When I picture my home, she’s it. There’s not a doubt in my mind. I want to give her the world man.”

His impromptu speech was interrupted by sniffling. Mostly Sue’s, a little Axl’s. In the back of his mind he knew they were *doing it* because no one touches each other in the intimate but still PDA ways he’s seen them touch or kisses as much as he’s *gag* seen them kiss, but they do. He just didn’t want to see her hurt because she was his little sister. His only little sister and he knew it was his job to protect her at all costs. Even if he despised her existence half the time. 

“Well, congratulations. I just threw up in my mouth.” Axl rolled his eyes and dramatized a few gags for good measure. Sean ushered him out into the hallway so they could talk in private. At first Sue was worried but realized they were calm enough to have a talk and calm down. 

Before Sean could say anything, Axl spoke up again. “Look Sean, I know you’re perfect, I mean you’re a Donahue. But this is Sue, my little sister. Sue who forced me to have tea parties with her when she was four, who’s hand we held while trick or treating, who we cheered on to make the no-cut cross country team as she crawled across the finish line soaking wet, who destroyed Woofy to say she was sorry about Devin. This is Sue. So this isn’t just a normal don’t hurt my sister warning. This is a hurt my sister and I will kill you warning. You will be splattered on the pavement and then cooked in the oven your mom makes her sugar cookies in. Do you understand me? Am I clear?” Axl stated, calmer and clearer than he had been since initially barging in on them. There wasn’t an ounce of his immaturity showing during this moment either and for a minute he actually intimidated Sean.

Sean paused, wanting to demonstrate the fact that he was listening and he was understanding the complexity of his warning. “Crystal. I will spend the rest of my life trying to be good enough for her.” 

“You never will be.” He interrupted him candidly.

“I know.’ Sean smiled, completely genuine. 

Present day

“Ahh! Mike is this really happening? Am I delirious? I told you not to let me stay up and watch House Hunters Internationl!” Frankie gasped in the background, she was bouncing on her heels like a tiny Yorkie. Mike just watched, he knew it was coming because Sean had asked him for permission a few weeks ago. He just didn’t think the kid actually had it in him. 

“Yes! I can’t wait to be your wife! Yes!” Sue gushed and grinned followed by a huge sigh of relief on Sean’s part. She pushed herself onto her tiptoes and linked her arms behind his neck while he scooped her up to kiss her. The kiss lingered until Mike coughed in the background and he set her back down.

Sean pulled her close as they were hesitant to ever fully let go. “I love you.” She grinned and looked down at the shiny rock he slipped on her finger. She didn’t even remember that part. 

He whispered in her ear, “And I love you Suzy Q.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, hope you all liked it! I would really appreciate any reviews or comments or anything :)


End file.
